Ano Toki
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Sepuluh momen yang terabadikan. Sepuluh momen pahit dan manis. Sepuluh momen dari prajurit-prajurit kesayangan kita. Ditulis untuk "Shuffle Challenge". Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), sho-ai. Debut fic fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. RnR?


**Ano Toki...**

**.**

**Summary: ****Sepuluh momen yang terabadikan. Sepuluh momen pahit dan manis. Sepuluh momen dari prajurit-prajurit kesayangan kita.**

**Rate: ****T (for safe)**

**Genre: ****Campur aduk tiap lagu, maaf**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei; the songs belong to their respectful owners; this fic belongs to me**

**Pair: Various**

**Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), sho-ai. Don't like? Just don't read**

**.**

**Ditulis untuk memenuhi "Shuffle Challenge" oleh Nacchan Sakura**

* * *

**Hoshimura Mai - Sakura Biyori (OST Bleach)**

**[LeviEren; AU; romance; sort kinda of reincarnation-maybe?]**

* * *

Eren Jaeger membulatkan kedua mata _emerald_-nya, menatap ke arah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar sempurna. Di sana, ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah tak ramah, mata _onyx_ yang memandang bosan, berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Sendirian, kontras dengan banyak keluarga, sahabat, atau rekan yang berkelompok di bawah pohon-pohon sakura lainnya. Ia tertegun, rasa hangat yang familiar menyebar di dadanya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sana.

Rasanya... seperti ia mengenal sosok itu.

Rasanya... seperti ia telah mencintai sosok itu ratusan, ah, tidak, ribuan tahun yang lalu. Padahal jelas ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Eren? Apa yang kau lihat?" Sesosok pemudi berambut eboni menepuk pundaknya pelan, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Korporal... Levi?"

"Eren?"

Eren terkesiap, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada saudari angkatnya itu.

"Ah, maaf, Mikasa." Eren tersenyum. "Rasanya... aku pernah melihat orang itu."

Mikasa turut memandang pada sosok di bawah pohon sakura itu. Keningnya berkerut, kentara tak menyukai si pria.

"Rasanya aku sangat membenci orang itu." Mikasa berjengit, sementara Eren tertawa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Armin pasti sudah menunggu!"

Lalu keduanya berlalu, tanpa menyadari tatapan _onyx_ yang mengikuti mereka.

"Eren Jaeger..."

Tapi satu yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Rasanya langit musim semi kali ini berwarna merah muda alih-alih biru seperti biasa.

* * *

**Dewi Lestari - Firasat**

**[LeviEren; angstangstangst]**

* * *

Berlari.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terus berlari.

"Korporal!"

Dadanya sesak, tapi ia terus berlari.

Padahal baru kemarin pagi mereka mengucapkan "selamat berjuang"-nya yang biasa. Padahal baru kemarin pemuda itu melihat si pria tersenyum tulus padanya—meskipun tipis, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Tapi mengapa, pagi berikutnya...

"Eren!"

Teriakan di balik punggungnya semakin keras bersahutan, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terus berlari.

_"Cepat pulang, Korporal."_

Ia mengingat seringai itu. Seringai yang khas, seringai yang...

...akan ia rindukan.

_"Sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku, Bocah?"_

Lalu ia tersenyum, maklum dengan kata-kata kasar dari yang lebih tua. Namun entahlah, hatinya berkata lain. Belum juga sang prajurit kebanggaan melangkahkan kakinya, memunggungi dirinya, ia sudah merasakan rindu yang berdentum di jantungnya. Entah ini hanya firasatnya, ataukah ini tanda bahaya—alarm imajiner yang berdering dari hatinya?

_"Pokoknya, cepat pulang, Levi."_

Tapi kini—

Hujan turun deras. Menutupi air mata yang meluncur bebas dari permata _emerald_-nya. Di hadapannya, jasad itu tertutup jubah hijau berlambang sepasang sayap kebebasan. Seragam Korps yang selalu sang korporal banggakan. Eren Jaeger tersenyum, meski berlinang air mata sekalipun.

Ia pun sadari—

"Selamat datang, Levi."

—_ia _tak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

**Raisa - Serba Salah**

**[LeviEren (lagi); a bit of romance]**

* * *

Menghela napas lagi, Eren mengarahkan pandangannya pada lap pel yang setia menemaninya selama tiga jam terakhir. Ulangi, TIGA JAM terakhir.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa, silakan tujukan pertanyaan padamu _Lance Corporal _Levi di ujung sana. Itu pun jika kau beruntung tidak dihadiahi _fabulous kick_-nya yang luar biasa terkenal di seantero Wall Rose.

Eren sama sekali tak mengerti, mengapa selalu ia yang dibebani pekerjaan-pekerjaan semacam ini-bahkan di bawah pengawasan langsung si korporal kurang stok tinggi badan itu? Ia sudah lelah bertanya, karena jawabannya selalu sama.

"Sudah, turuti saja. Itu 'kan perintah Korporal."

Rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas dari Wall Rose saja.

"Lho, Eren? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai juga?"

Eren mendongak, menemukan seorang wanita (atau pria, entahlah) berkacamata tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Hanji-_san_?" Eren tertegun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya pasrah. "Korporal bilang kalau lantainya kurang bersih. Aku harus membersihkannya lagi."

Ah, rasanya lega bisa berbicara pada seseorang. Untung saja Levi tak ada di sana, kalau tidak mungkin sudah lain ceritanya.

"Hanji-_san_, kenapa Korporal selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan ini-itu? Padahal bawahannya bukan hanya aku saja, lagipula kenapa hanya aku yang diawasi secara langsung? Sedikit saja aku melakukan kesalahan, Korporal langsung menghukumku. Yang lain saja tidak seketat itu." Eren langsung saja menumpahkan semua keluhannya, merengut sedikit. Tapi Hanji hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Oh, andai saja bocah Jaeger itu tahu kalau alasan dibalik semua perintah kejam Levi adalah agar si Korporal bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Ah, tapi biarlah ini menjadi rahasia hingga waktu yang tepat tiba.

* * *

**Amadori - Soba ni Iru Kara (OST Naruto)**

**[JeanMarco; friendship?; canon gagal]**

* * *

_Hei, Jean. Kenapa kau terus menangisiku terus?_

Acara pembakaran jasad Kadet Marco Bodt nyaris selesai, namun sesosok pemuda masih duduk melipat lutut di tanah. Menyesali mengapa salah satu rekannya itu harus pergi secepat ini, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan kalau tak satupun prajurit melihat bagaimana ia mengakhiri hidupnya.

_Hei, Jean. Kau mungkin tak pintar, tapi keputusan cepatmu itulah yang menyelamatkanku—menyelamatkan kami—hingga kami bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. _Yeah,_ meskipun aku mati juga pada akhirnya._

Jean Kirschtein menyesal. Juga marah. Juga merasa tak berdaya. Ia memang terkadang sombong, tapi ia juga tahu sampai sejauh mana batasan kemampuannya. Dan ia sama sekali tak puas dengan hal itu.

_Hei, Jean. Jangan sekalipun kau berpikir aku pergi begitu saja._

Jean bangkit, menghadap rekan-rekan _trainee_-nya yang masih tersisa.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah menentukan pasukan mana yang akan kalian pilih?" Jeda sebentar. Wajahnya memucat sekilas, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat serpihan tulang sang rekan yang telah berpulang terlebih dulu. "Aku sudah memilih."

_Ya, Jean. Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian._

"Aku akan masuk _Scouting Legion_."

_Ya, Jean. Kau tak sendirian. Aku ada di sini, di sampingmu._

* * *

**Vina Panduwinata - Cinta**

**[HanjiTitan (?!); no genre... mungkin? masa iya romance?!]**

* * *

Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan wanita (atau pria?) berkacamata itu adalah: eksentrik.

Disaat orang-orang normal berusaha menghindari atau membunuh titan-titan yang bermunculan secara _random_, ia justru selalu menganggap mereka semua menarik. Lebih absurdnya lagi, orang _nyentrik_ ini selalu mengklaim bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada titan-titan itu.

Bingo! Siapa lagi orang _nyentrik_ itu kalau bukan Hanji Zoe?

Tak peduli berapa kalipun pertemuannya dengan titan-titan itu tak berjalan mulus, tak peduli sekalipun penelitiannya sering menemui jalan buntu, ia selalu mencintai makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Tak ada yang mengerti, dan (sepertinya) tak ada yang ingin mengerti.

"Ah, Sawney~ Bean~ Aku mencintai kalian!"

Dan kalimat itu dibalas dengan terkaman yang (nyaris) memutuskan kepala jenius si peneliti.

"Apa tak apa-apa kita membiarkan Mayor Hanji sedekat itu dengan titan-titan itu?" Bisik salah satu prajurit Polisi Militer pada rekannya yang lain, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tapi Hanji tak membutuhkan pengertian orang lain. Cinta memang hanya perlu dipahami para pelakunya, 'kan?

* * *

**Hey! Say! JUMP - Super Delicate**

**[JeanArmin; hurt/comfort ke romance]**

* * *

Pemuda pirang mungil itu tersenyum, lembut sebagaimana biasanya. Rekan-rekan di hadapannya masih sibuk berdebat satu sama lain, ia memilih untuk berada di pihak netral seperti biasa. Ia tak suka mencari ribut dengan orang lain, karena ia percaya kalau itu sampai terjadi, sudah dipastikan ia akan kalah telak.

Armin Arlert, sejak kecil, memang bukan anak berfisik kuat. Kalau tak ada Eren dan Mikasa, sudah dipastikan kalau ia tak akan hidup sampai detik ini. Ejekan dan cemoohan anak-anak lainnya sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Pukulan dan tonjokan sudah sangat familiar dengan tubuhnya. Masa kecil yang jelas tak terlalu indah untuk dikenang.

Karena itulah, setelah ia masuk ke asrama militer, ia bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menjadi beban kedua sahabatnya itu, ataupun menjadi beban orang lain.

Karena itu, ia selalu tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ya, semua baik-baik saja. Setajam apapun kalimat yang terlontar padanya, ia akan selalu tersenyum. Sekalipun dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata nyaris menetes dari sepasang safirnya, ia akan tetap tersenyum.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, pemuda urakan itu berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Tapi lagi-lagi, Armin hanya tersenyum.

"Jean, ada ap—"

"Bisa kau hentikan senyuman palsumu itu?"

Armin terdiam. Dari semua orang, mengapa mesti orang ini yang menyadarinya lebih dulu?

"Apa maksud—"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kuat memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, _Armin_." Jean menggeram pelan. "Kau ingin menangis, aku tahu. Tak apa, menangis tak lantas membuatmu lemah, tahu."

Aneh, pikir Armin. Rasanya semua beban di pundaknya terlepas begitu saja. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, itu semua _credit_ kepada seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Tapi tidak, Armin tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Dan air mata itu jatuh satu-satu.

* * *

**Maudy Ayunda - Perahu Kertas**

**[ReinerBertholt; friendship dan romance; kinda AU?]**

* * *

Kata orang, jodohmu itu tak pernah jauh. Ia ada di sekelilingmu, hanya memang sudah peraturan mainnya kalau kau tak boleh tahu siapa jodohmu. Tidak hingga waktu tentukan saatnya.

Tapi Bertholt tak tahu kalau itu _sedekat_ ini.

Reiner sejak awal tak pernah terpisahkan dengannya. Kemana-mana berdua, sejak mereka masih balita hingga ke masa dewasa mereka. Selalu kompak, meskipun dengan sifat yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Reiner yang selalu aktif, sementara Bertholt lebih pendiam dan pasif. Reiner yang selalu menjadi sosok kakak bagi semua orang, sementara ia hanya bisa menenangkan semua orang dengan senyum lembutnya.

Tapi, Reiner yang berlutut dengan sepasang cincin emas putih dalam kotak beludru di hadapannya... Itu bukan salah satu adegan yang bisa terbayangkan oleh otaknya.

Hidup ini memang ajaib, sekaligus penuh kejutan. Jodoh yang selama ini ia cari, ada tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri, sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda yang ia kenal sejak ia masih belum bisa mengingat dengan baik.

Dan ya, Reiner masih berlutut di sana. Menanti jawabannya. Dan juga ia sadari kini, kalau perasaan membuncah yang selalu hadir setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi besar itu bukan lagi berada dalam koridor persahabatan. Perasaannya telah jauh melampaui itu sejak lama.

Hei, Bertholt. Apa kau tak kasihan? Sampai kapan kau ingin membuat Reiner menunggu?

Lalu Bertholt tersenyum lembut, lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Ya, aku mau."

Ah, ya. Hidup itu memang benar-benar ajaib.

* * *

**Kana Hanazawa - Happy Endings (OST Zetsuen no Tempest)**

**[Trainee Angkatan Ke-104; friendship]**

* * *

Hari-hari masih terus berlanjut di asrama pelatihan militer. Ada yang bersemangat mengawali hari berat lainnya, ada juga yang masih sibuk menguap dan menahan hasrat untuk kembali bergulung dalam lindungan selimut yang hangat. Tapi tentu semuanya harus bersegera, jika tak ingin kena damprat Keith Shadis.

Banyak muda-mudi yang ingin berada di posisi mereka saat ini, entah karena keinginan murni untuk mengabdi pada negeri atau hanya sekadar untuk melindungi harga diri mereka. Meskipun dengan bayaran mahal: latihan fisik dan mental yang bukan main banyaknya dalam dosis harian.

"Dasar pengecut kau, Jean!"

"Apa katamu, Eren?!"

Ah, ya. Jangan lupakan hal lain yang muncul dalam dosis harian; pertengkaran dan rivalisme. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan itu bagus, tapi jika terjadi terlalu sering rasanya tak baik juga.

Sekalipun mereka telah berada di kamp militer seperti ini, masa depan mereka masih sama dengan ribuan penduduk di dalam dinding lainnya, masih kabur, blur. Tak ada jaminan mereka bisa hidup hingga esok hari. Tak ada jaminan masa depan yang aman tanpa ancaman titan.

Tapi apapun masa depan yang terbentang di depan sana—masa depan yang masih belum mereka ketahui seperti apa wujudnya, mereka hanya perlu maju dan meraih _ending_ mereka. Bersama.

Hei, itu gunanya teman, 'kan?

* * *

**SM*SH - I Heart You (Accoustic)**

**[JeanArmin; romance ke humor]**

* * *

Jean memetik gitarnya, memainkan lagunya. Sementara itu pemuda pirang di hadapannya mengedipkan mata safirnya bingung. Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

Semuanya berawal dari ajakan si Kirschtein muda untuk makan di luar, entah dalam rangka apa. Armin—yang tak tahu apa-apa—langsung saja setuju tanpa banyak tanya. Lalu sepuluh menit setelah mereka tiba, Jean (yang katanya ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar) tiba-tiba saja muncul di panggung kafe dengan sebuah gitar akustik di tangannya.

Dan ia berkata:

"_Well_, aku bukan laki-laki romantis, aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin membawakan lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Armin Arlert, ini untukmu."

Armin langsung terlonjak di kursinya, sementara pandangan seisi kafe terarah pada si pemuda mungil. Jean lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya, membawakan sebuah lagu yang—entah kenapa—membuatnya bingung. Bingung, ia harus tertawa, atau marah ya pada Jean?

_"You know me so well~ Girl I need you, girl I love you, girl I heart you~"_

Dan Armin memilih untuk tertawa geli.

Ketika lagu selesai dan seisi kafe telah memberikan _applause_ pada si pemuda, Jean segera melangkah ke meja di mana Armin tersenyum lembut menunggunya. Seisi kafe masih asyik memerhatikan mereka. Jean bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" Tanya Jean pelan, malu. Tapi Armin hanya tertawa lembut.

"Kurasa kau masih bingung dengan _gender_-ku, Jean. Aku ini _boy_, bukan _girl_." Dan ya, Armin kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

Jean makin memerah karena lupa mengubah sedikit liriknya, sementara seisi kafe terkejut sekaligus ter...tohok?

_"Jadi dia itu... laki-laki?!"_

* * *

**OLDCODEX - Catal Rhythm (OST Kuroko no Basket)**

**[Recon Corps; no genre]**

* * *

Sudah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak manusia terkurung dalam tembok-tembok tinggi. Telah ratusan tahun sejak manusia terakhir kali melihat dunia luar yang membentang luas, kalah dengan rasa takutnya pada titan-titan ganas yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskan diri.

Lalu muncullah mereka, sekelompok orang yang memimpikan kebebasan. Orang-orang yang lelah terkurung dalam kokohnya tembok-tembok yang entah kapan akan didobrak paksa. Orang-orang yang mendambakan perubahan. Orang-orang dengan lambang sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Merekalah _Recon Corps_.

Banyak orang memandang mereka sebelah mata, menganggap mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia, hanya mengorbankan nyawa mereka pada titan-titan di luar tembok. Padahal tak ada yang sia-sia dari usaha untuk mewujudkan mimpi.

Kini, mereka berdiri tegak-ah, tidak, mereka _terbang_ dengan sayap mereka. Berada di garis terdepan serangan sekaligus pertahanan umat manusia. Prajurit-prajurit terbaik, harapan terakhir umat manusia. Persetan dengan instabilitas posisi dan peluang hidup, ini adalah mimpi mereka.

Sekarang, orang-orang yang mencemooh itu balik tercengang. Mereka balik menggantungkan masa depan pada pundak-pundak prajurit pemberani itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan sayap-sayap itu mengembang lebih lebar, terbang lebih jauh. Sisanya, serahkan pada sejarah untuk membuktikan kalau mimpi mereka bukan lagi sekadar omong kosong.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Salahkan mama saya untuk lagu Tante Vina Panduwinata di atas sana, dan salahkan adik saya untuk lagu boyband lokal yang juga nyempil! Mereka yang bertanggung jawab! #ditendang

Oh, ya. Apa cuma saya aja yang nyangka Armin itu cewek waktu pertama kali liat dia muncul? #poorArmin #ambiguArmin Berhubung gatel, saya bikin aja selentingannya di atas sana. Maaf ya, Armin! XD

Sekian, maaf telat banget menuhin challenge-nya. Ini juga di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ospek. Ini juga sekaligus salam perkenalan saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!

Last, jika berkenan, review?


End file.
